Statistics
Thunder Strike has different variables which affect the efficiency of your plane and overall progress. Power The grand number that allows you to proceed through the game. With the exception of Endless Mode (unspecified), all modes of play have a recommended power level displayed to indicate the difficulty faced. This need not be adhered to, but can make completing the stage or getting three stars more difficult. These are the known ways to increase your Power- * Enhancing and upgrading of equipped components * Equipping Nucleus parts * Pilot System - Assigning the main pilot grants 100% bonus, and 30% bonus for the sub-pilots * Upgrading of equipped Pilots. * Ensuring components used in God of War equipped parts are fully upgraded * Only in Endless Mode - Getting the "Holy Light" buff for temporary 5% increase in stats (We'll have to assume this means a 5% increase in power since it is not explicitly stated) * Getting a buff to obtain a plane with higher attack capability than your own plane. Note about Power With regard to Power limitations, the game allows a deficit of up to approximately 1200 points between the stage and your power level. Beyond this number, it is impossible to deal any damage to any enemy regardless of how powerful any individual part is. Unless you're desperate for Stage progression or just looking for a challenge, do consider upgrading when necessary. Also, do note that this deficit does not affect your armour value, just the rate at which you can deal damage at all. Also, this power deficiency does not actually affects gameplay in Purgatory Mode and Team Stage plays, as it is possible to fight under the 1200 power gap as long as the weapon parts themselves have reasonable power. Bonus Essentially your score multiplier. Bonus increases the amount of points yielded when collecting crystals, defeating enemies, etc, across all game modes. For example, when playing Boss Mode, a fighter with a 300% bonus will get thrice the amount of points than a ship with 100% bonus. Each equipment used contributes its own bonus towards the overall total, these are the known ways to increase bonus %- * Enhancing and upgrading of equipped components. * Training and upgrading of Pilots - Note that the % increase is not reliable (not accurate) * Only in Endless Mode - Selecting a friend pilot to boost your bonus * Other methods include using the buffs in Endless Mode to obtain the "10/15/20 bonus scores" buff. Note about Bonus There is an unsolved myth regarding Friend Assistance in Endless Mode- It is uncertain if activating assistance will diminish the bonus granted by the Friend. As there are too many variables in Endless Mode combat in addition to the chaotic destruction, it is very difficult to calculate any variable difference to prove this. Equipment Your equipment contributes their own power and bonus towards the overall score for combat efficiency in the game. They include Fighter, Armour (as your health points), Secondary Weapon and Wing Plane. Do take note that while power is meant as a scaling gauge, the individual components matter when dealing damage. A full powered Secondary Weapon and Wing Plane, with a weak Fighter and Armour part will cause its main guns to be just as weak and vulnerable with its heavily reduced armour. Balance is key, although armour can be neglected till later if you're confident in your evasion abilities. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Functions Category:Equipment